Happy Times
by HoshLovesRory
Summary: Yay. Like season 1. Uhm... Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome

Tos toryu

Time

With

Me

And

Stan

There was once a man

Who turned into a burrito

Then into

Satan a

And then the death wagon of doom

Yay

Storyt eim

Is fun

So much

Fun

Also

The death wagon of doom satan burrito

Eats

Children

And everyone le dead

He becomes

Le sad

But heis

Sokcs

Are

Soggy

And

So he becomes mad

At the world

So he

Dies and then he comes back

And throws microwaves

Into the volcano of jumba

And the volcano

Turned into satan and then into a big spider

And then

Exploded

All over the satan children

And then

The man ran away from the spider

Who was exploded anyway

And then the spider came back and made more baby spiders

Who crawled

Into the mans

Eyes

And

Ate his

Brains but

He didn't have any

Tobegin with

So

CAS STOP CALLING ME

IM TYRYING TO HAVE STORY TIME

WITH ME AND SATAN

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AAAAAAAAAAA

OK bacl to the story

Time wit

Mew and astanm

So

Cant put that

Anyway

He put a large cas stop stopP STOP AHSH

He put a large African ellephant into

His face and

Then

Into the volcano spider

Of deat

H

And he ate

Death cookies of happiness and

Also

Children

And then

He expdoed

Tetetetetetetetetete

On

And

Crowley said

I didn't do zat

Bc

Crowley suddenly is Russian

The end,.

That concludes story time with

Me and stan

Come back

Never


	2. Chapter 2

You know

How I said

Come back never

Well

I lied

Yes

Okay

Story time

With satan

Tnumber 2

Okay

So

There was a child

A baby doom child

Who had an elephant

Named

Georage

But georage was

An egg

And

He gave birth to the child

And the child was raised by birds

Named

Gayfulldeatdea

And

Then

The birds

Gave

Birtrht

To haumans

And

Happy

Setences

And then the child

Ate a bunch

Of dirty hammers

And

Georage smelled toasters on everyone

And so

He ate everyone

How did the word end

Youa sk

Well

The bird elephant human children took over

And allied with the demons

And

Crowley

Was like

I hate

You

All

Dangit

And then

The wicnhester

S

Ate

The elephants

And then

Crowley was so confused because he hate averuone

And cas was like

No ru srs r n

And

But dean no listen

And

He eat ze children

And sam

Fell off a building

But

Since he was a moose

He survived

And then

He

Children

Chickens gew two heads

And then

Sam looked at a goat

And was like

"I really like this goat'

And

Dean

Was all

Sammy no

Wtc

Are you doin

Ily

What

No

Okay

And cas

Was like

"woo" bc he was disco dancing with your mom

And bobby awas like

"u are all dum idjits"

And then

TheY ALL WENT

TO HELL

AND GOT

ADAM OUT

AND THEN

TOBY TURNER SHOWED UP AND DESTORYED THE WORLD

BUT FIRST

HE SCREAMED ABOUT DEMONS

AND THEN

HE JUMPED

INTO THE NOTHING NESS

AND THEN ANDY APPEARED

YOU KNOW

A

DNY

THE

GUY

WITH THE COOL VAN

AND HES ADORBALE

BC YOLO

A

DNT EHN

DEAN ASKED HIM FOR A HOODIE

AND HES LIKE

NO I NEED

ALL OF THESE

ALL THE HOODIES

AND DEANS LIKE

YOU HAVE 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AND THEN

ANDYS LIKE NO I NEED ALL OF THIS DIDNY OU LISTEN

AND LUCICFER ATE THE WORLD EVEN THO TOBY ALREADY DRESTORYED IT

ONCE

YBUTY

ACUT

THE END.

How beautiful was that?


	3. Chapter 3

Okok

First

I wanna say something

Okay

So like

Normally dis is story time with me and satyan

But today

It is story time

With

Me

Stana

And

My friend

DiscoBob

So DiscoBob is gonna be writing this

And DiscoBob is secretcylu Satans wife

Okay

Have fun

Food

Allos

Dis be disco bob

So its story time

THIS IS A TRUE STORY ABOUT THE TWERKPOCAYPSE IN 2013

Okie

So there were ze Winchesters and friends I

In the motel room

Cause yolo amirite

Anyways

Sam was like

Yo I can twerk it

And dean

Was like

Omg no

And

Sam was al

MMM GURL YES I CAN

And he started twerking on everything

And

I

Mean

EVERYTHING

So like

Dean was like

Sam no stop

And then

It got

Dark

Bc night time yo

And like

Sam was a

MM NUH NUH

And dean was al

Uok?

The cas appeared

He made some swoosh noises

Then Sam grew

To be

Like

400000 feet tall

But

He

Was

Still

Twerking it

So it started

To make lightning

Bc that's what happens

And Sam kept growin

And dean

Was

A

Ll

Sammy can u not srs

R u srs

I cnt belive u

But SAMMY

Was still twerkin it

So it started

R

Iw ent to get peanut butter and I come bak to this omg - me

Anyways

It started raining

Little

Twerkin sammys

Dey was little

Like

Reuy

Little

So like

Giant Sammy

Was twerking on EVERYTHING

On

The people

On

The buidings

On your mom

EVERYTHING

Sollike

Dean was giving

Ze r u srs face

And cas was

face palming

While sammy

Was stil

Twerkin it

And then

EVRYTHING

_**EVERYTHINNGGGGGG**_

Started twerkin

And u cant stop

The sammy twerkin

Cause sammy don't stop

So like

The trees were twerking

You was twerkin

You mom was twerking

The housies were twerking

SATAN WAS TWERKING

No I wasn't -Lucifer

Lol he mad

Cause he got caught twerkin

THE WHOE WORLD WAS TWERKIN

Then

It stop

BUT

SAMMY NEVER DID

Za end

And that

Was the true story

Of the

_**TWERKPOCALYPSE**_

Thank you for that

DiscoBob

And now

To Cosmo with the feather

Weather

Uh

Oka

This has been

Story time with

Me

Satan

And

DiscoBob

Tune in

Never again ever

Until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back

To sotry time

With me

Satan

DiscoBob

Ok so

ITS DISCOBOB

And

Twerking yeah lolno

Okay so

Today

WE gon

Speakesh about

A

Srs

Topic.

Okay

Dis srs topic

Is

Abput

Potatoes

FREEEEEE THE POTATOES

LIBERATE

The

SPUDS

THE POTATOES SPEAKESH TO ME

Ohwait

I'm being told this isn't the story. Okay

OKAY SO

STORY TIME

There

Onece

Was

An African elephant

That

Ate spiders

For

The

People

Yeah

And

This

Man

Named Dean te it and

His brother

Who

IS

Sam

Said

Dean no u srs y

N Dean Said

SAMMI I DO WhAT I WAnT

And Cas came

IN

The Place

All pimped out

In

His ang

El

Clothes

And these clothes

EB

Pimpin aiight

And dis angel

Said

That dean u gon die

And Dean Is like no wait

But He dies anyway

Nad

Samm is like

CAS U FOOL U BRING ME MAH BRO BACK

And He

Stared loudly at him

And Cas

Was all

Gurl I am sick of bring

Ing

Dsi

Hoe back

And Dean is all

AYE IM IN HELL YO

And Sammi is like

NO U BRING MAH

BRODA

BACK

NOOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWO

And Cas

Is Like

No Smamy you calm down

But With

Dean

While

He wAs

In HeLL He

Pooped out the elephant

Spider

Thing and

Was like

THAT WAS SCARY

OKAY SO

Dewan was

Poopin dem spiderelepahnts

And

Sammy was all

NO CAS U GOTTA GET ME BRO HES ME BRO ILH

And Cas was like

No I'm sick

Of getting

This hoe aiight PEACE

But he was still dere

And Sammy looked at himrCAs

Wat u doin

And FLYING MONKIES APPEARED AND TOOK THEM BOTH

Andeyone dies

Cause

This is supernatural after all

And Crowley said

BazSWEET NIBBLETS

I cant

Then sHeldon said

Bazinga

Omg

The mother soaping end

That was deep DISCOBOB

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Come back

Nevr :DD

Im kidding

There will be more stories

Olk bye


End file.
